


［圈套 / 飛唐］廚房

by resteffi



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resteffi/pseuds/resteffi
Summary: Work finished on Apr 22, 2020.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei & Tang Yi, Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, 唐毅/孟少飛, 唐飛, 飛唐
Kudos: 8





	［圈套 / 飛唐］廚房

烤起司三明治

準備材料：  
吐司 兩片  
奶油 適量  
橄欖油  
黃切達乳酪  
帕瑪森起司  
葛瑞爾起司

※

對於孟少飛來說，廚房就是一個隨便弄熱點什麼來填飽肚子的地方，最好是快速簡單 ── 像是泡麵或微波食品。

雖然自稱吃貨，但刑警的工作時長與作息不定，如果不是外食就是吃上面那些沒什麼營養可言的快餐，總之就是沒心思自己煮頓好點的餐食。拜託連睡覺都不夠時間了還煮，反正睡著就不會在意吃過什麼了。休假的日子嗎？當然是先睡飽再說啊廢話。連續跟監的日子也理所應當地跟便當和泡麵劃上等號，只要消滅掉飢餓感就好。

孟少飛本來以為這樣的生活會一輩子下去。

命運讓他跟唐毅相遇了，也連帶讓他的胃跟住家美食相遇了。

※

週日早晨柔光探進卧室，透穿窗簾在地板上形成光粉碎片，孟少飛翻了個身揉揉眼睛，撐著床坐了起來。

他前兩天在網上看到教學影片，做的是烤起司三明治，看上去步驟不繁瑣，用的材料也很簡單，是感覺新手都能完美完成的一道，看完的當下他腦海就閃過想做給唐毅吃的念頭。

對方喜歡進廚房料理，是從以前就有的習慣，處理食材之際也整理思緒。他們交往後他很在意他的用餐，如非必要都會盡量回家親自下廚，每每孟少飛到家時餐桌上就已經滿是讓人垂涎的美食。儘管對方喜愛也願意烹煮，一切都是自發的愛，沒有要求什麼回報，他還是想做點什麼回饋一下唐毅的照顧，就算只是微小如簡單的早飯。

孟少飛看了一眼身旁還在睡的人，勾起嘴角心想該換我給你做早餐了，探過去在他的唇上偷了一個吻後就準備下床。

「這麼早你要去哪？」

手腕被抓住的同時，身後響起帶點清晨沙啞的嗓音。原來他早就醒了，做不成驚喜的聲線混著懊惱，「哎唷你醒啦…我…我是想說做早餐給你吃嘛～」

「不用做啊，」猛地摟過對方脖頸，孟少飛失去平衡跌躺回床，唐毅撐起身俯首在他右頰親一記，臉上滿是笑意，「我的早餐就在這裡。」

孟少飛凝視上方的唐毅，手指撫弄對方順直柔軟的頭髮，誠摯地溫聲道，「我是說真的，我想做給你吃，雖然不是什麼複雜的料理，是我愛你的心意。」兩人安靜地對視，孟少飛眼底的柔情蜜意讓暖流傳遍唐毅全身，使他雙目有泛起水汽的衝動。

當初唐爺給了他一個親情的歸屬，現在孟少飛再給予他無價可比的龐大愛戀，一層層地將他包圍。

他抓住繞在髮間的那隻手放到嘴邊印上一吻。

「那你再躺一下，過一陣子再下來吃早餐。」

「好。」

※

「奶油先拿出來，室溫放軟，抹在兩片吐司的其中一面。接著在平底鍋淋些橄欖油，奶油那面朝下放入鍋中。」

孟少飛邊看著手機的影片邊操作，嘴裡跟著碎碎唸。拿起塗好淺黃色奶油的吐司到鼻前聞了一聞，還沒放進鍋裡烤就已經夠香了。烤吐司的同時在上面將起司混合疊放，用小火加熱到吐司背面上色以及起司微軟，就可以將兩片吐司合起來，用鏟子壓一壓，讓變軟的起司黏合。

果然很簡單也不容易出錯，孟少飛心想真的是挑對了。接下來就是繼續小火煎烤，讓兩面均勻上色。看著料理台上還剩一點的奶油，他又幫吐司補點抹上，更為香脆。嘖嘖…早餐吃這樣好像真的太邪惡了，不禁偷笑起來。剩下的就是等乳酪融化，吐司烤至焦酥後即可起鍋。

「好香喔～」突如其來的背後抱讓專心看著鍋的孟少飛嚇了一跳。「你來啦，我快好了，起司真的很香，我都要流口水了！」唐毅見他好像對成品很滿意的樣子也忍不住被帶笑，「我來泡壺茶配著吃吧。」轉身就去櫃裡拿出整套泡茶器具。

正式泡茶之前先將熱開水注滿茶壺並澆燙壺身，此為溫壺。除了清潔茶具並將殘留在壺中的味道去除，更是讓茶壺的溫度提升至與沖泡茶葉的熱水溫度相近的狀態，這動作有助於後面泡出好茶湯。將溫壺的熱水倒出把茶盅及品茗杯沖洗一下，再次清潔之餘也稍把溫度提升至較佳狀態。

這邊廂唐毅進行著泡茶的工序流程，那邊孟少飛也完成了烤吐司，用刀對角切半放入盤中。就在轉頭想告訴對方做好之際，只見唐毅不急不徐地認真做每一個的步驟，熱水的氣煙伴著茶香飄逸，像是為唐毅的側臉薄薄蒙上一層白霧，孟少飛就這樣盯著其專注的神情入了迷。

直到分斟茶湯時，唐毅正想要遞一杯過去，抬頭迎上他的雙目，「看夠了嗎？」孟少飛笑著拿起盤子走過去，「不夠，但等下再看，」食指與拇指夾起一片吐司，遞到對方嘴邊，「吃看看。」張嘴咬下一口，融化的乳酪因為壓力從旁邊擠了出來，纏在孟少飛的指上。他們對視了一眼，乳酪下一秒就被唐毅吐出的舌尖舔掉。

孟少飛覺得心臟要爆炸了。

※

兩人在廚房的場景讓唐毅想起之前他用自己的字語對他訴說愛意時，他們親吻後孟少飛本來意猶未盡還想繼續，結果被他硬是要把菜做完而拒絕，對方噘起嘴的失望模樣其實可愛得讓他想狠狠吻住那嘟起的軟唇，但料理還是要認真對待，所以他也只好忍住。

「你穿我的衣服。」聽到這話孟少飛才回神，低頭一看確實是對方的。他剛才下床洗漱後順手就拿起昨晚唐毅放在椅背上的黑色襯衫，只是懶得再翻找自己的T裇，並不是故意要穿他的。正想解釋卻又念頭一轉，他刻意地提高聲線，「對啊，我喜歡，不行嗎？」唐毅瞄了瞄下身只有四角短褲的孟少飛，「只穿襯衫啊⋯」尾音拉長得意有所指，「看來你真的很喜歡。」

唐毅向著孟少飛一步步走著，他勾起一抹笑，從容不迫地主導掌控的姿態，孟少飛被對方的行動壓制得不自覺向後倒退，在後腰碰到中島時停了下來，吞了吞口水，直視唐毅的雙眼忍不住瞪圓。

「你、你、你想幹嘛？」

唐毅在心裡笑了一聲，真不知道是誰開始的，明明剛才還一副得意的樣子，怎麼突然又慌了起來。他一直都沒變，一逗他就緊張得要死可是又不肯認輸，對欲望還坦誠得不得了。他看他因為釦子沒扣全而露出好看的鎖骨，於是再往前一步，取走孟少飛手上的盤子放到一旁，雙手撐在對方身後的中島檯邊，把人困住的同時兩人的軀體幾乎貼在一起。

那張無論看多少次都覺得俊帥迷人得要命的臉龐近在眼前，仍然會讓孟少飛忽地氣息不穩。唐毅挑起眉又瞇著眼睛看向面前的愛人，貼在他耳邊低聲道：「你穿這樣不就是想我幹嘛？」慵懶誘惑的語調傳進孟少飛耳裡，像被貓爪輕撓過心頭般癢得不得了。

四目相對那剎像是電線引燃爆出的火花，圍繞在身邊的溫度彷彿一下子被提高。下一秒孟少飛就抬手圈住唐毅的頸項送上自己的唇，感受到對方的手臂在自己腰間緊緊扣著，下巴也被掰住，讓他張嘴接受侵入的軟舌，來不及嚥下的透明液體沿著嘴角流下。

良久之後唇舌分開，嘴裡還帶著淡淡起司香味。唐毅半推半抱地讓人坐在中島上，接著擠進他的腿間，抬手擦掉還掛在他嘴角的閃亮痕跡。眼前的愛人被吻得雙目迷離，那視線讓唐毅驀地覺得下身熱流聚集。

孟少飛急著想觸摸對方的肌膚，伸手就要脫掉他的上衣，卻被那人輕輕拍掉，唐毅垂眸微笑以氣音說道：「穿著。」只見對方邊噘起粉嫩的唇邊狠瞥了他一眼，可是在唐毅眼裡那毫無警告意味。

他捧著對方的臉頰再次親了上去，用親吻安撫那撒嬌的傢伙，手也不得閒地將孟少飛身上襯衫的衣釦逐一解開。大手托住對方的後頸，嘴唇貼著溫熱的皮膚遊移，再側頭輕啃脖頸。像被小蟲爬過的發癢發熱之感讓孟少飛仰起頭，唇間吐出低吟。

「等下，」當唐毅帶著熱度的手撫上他胸膛時，孟少飛終於發現自己衣服被敞開，皺起眉按住對方的手，「你不是說穿著嗎？」

「是沒錯，我是說我穿著，」唐毅露出惡魔般的得逞笑容，「沒說你也一樣啊。」

「你！」

但只要放下餌食，「勾引我還把釦子扣起來算哪門勾引？孟警官，該不會是你不懂或者還沒學會，等著我教你吧？」那池中魚註定上勾。孟少飛雙手向後一放，撐著檯面說道，「哈！少來，我怕你承受不了而已。」驕傲自信的神情唐毅怎麼都看不膩，笑裡帶著狡黠，「警官說得是，畢竟…今非昔比嘛。」

說著雙手就從孟少飛的脖頸開始緩緩撫向肩頭，順帶將對方衣衫推開滑落卻不脫下，勾掛在臂上要脫不脫的更顯誘人。頭髮略亂地落在額前，瘦而不削的上身，沒有贅肉的腰腹，身上還有他留下的零星紅點印記。白天照進房子的光線，陽光穿過玻璃折射，柔軟地灑落在愛人的軀體，像是圍了一環光圈。

唐毅按捺著被眼前畫面震到失速的心跳，長指在他胸上腹上輕輕撫過，目線沒離開過對方的眼瞳，靠近他的臉龐以低啞的嗓音道出心中所想。

「你知道你現在有多性感嗎？」

聽見對方的鼻息開始變重和急促，孟少飛得意地揚起下顎，稍微拉開兩人的距離，睜著明亮的眼眸，再輕捏愛人的下巴。他很樂意知道自己對於他的誘惑力那麼大，語氣帶著明顯的愉悅。

「怎麼，你受不了了是嗎？」

唐毅勾起嘴角，默認的意思不言而喻。孟少飛伸手將人拉過來，摩挲著男人的修長頸項，雙腿也繞在唐毅臀下，主動抵貼著對方額頭，再而磨蹭鼻尖，連空氣都變得纏綿。

「唐毅～」

被呼喚的人輕哼一聲回應，眼神藏著深情與著迷，指間捲繞著對方的髮絲。孟少飛將嘴唇湊近唐毅耳朵，呢喃透著曖昧。

「吻我。」

唐毅笑看對方迷濛的眼眸，俯身吻住他的嘴吸取甜美，舔食糖果似的反覆吮含唇瓣，雙臂緊緊環住他的腰段。孟少飛閉起眼熱烈地回應著比糖還甜比蜜還黏的吻，伴隨嘖嘖水聲使他逐漸沉淪在愛人的唇舌，如上癮者般糾纏不放。

將唐毅的上衣拉出褲腰撩起衣擺，手掌從下方伸進去，摟抱對方寬廣的後背，終於沒有間隔地直接揉摸肌膚，滑順的觸感讓他滿足不已。孟少飛的指尖毫無規則地隨心遊移，所到之處如同他的愛欲一樣都灼熱得留下燙痕，卻又讓人捨不得掙開。

唐毅慢慢將他壓倒於檯面，四片唇相互追逐，時緊時鬆地黏貼，片刻都沒分開過。一隻手愛撫著身下人胸前的敏感，另一隻手則移到他腿間，覆在熱源上忽輕忽重地按碰，接著就在唇隙間接住了對方迷醉的喘息。

是愛情啊。

※

「唐毅！你在哪？」一聲響亮的呼喚從大門方向傳來，劃破廚房那片粉紅色的旖旎。

左紅葉。

「嫂嫂？在嗎？噢你們在廚房啊～ 我說怎麼找不到你們。」探頭就看到並排而站的兩人。

「紅葉，妳來怎麼不提前告訴我？我好準備材料做飯。」

「不用啦，剛才跟道一去逛街，順路經過就來看看你們而已。」

對比唐毅跟往常一樣的處之泰然，孟少飛眼神卻閃爍著不知道該放哪，臉上也有可疑的泛紅。察覺到兩人不同的氛圍，孟少飛開了靜音模式一般，不如平常多話跟她鬥嘴，左紅葉疑惑道：「你們在幹嘛？」

「少飛做的烤起司三明治，喏，嚐嚐。」

唐毅說著就把盤子遞了過去給她。左紅葉顯然覺得奇怪，眼神上下掃著，孟少飛身上的襯衫怎麼看都是唐毅的，而且釦子只扣了幾顆，還站著一動不動。

「你們穿這樣做料理？」

「嗯，怎麼了嗎？」

快到午餐的時間，確實有點嘴饞了，左紅葉沒多想之餘也就不客氣地拿起看上去可口的三明治咬了一口。

唐毅看著妹妹又說起來，「妳先到客廳沙發坐，我等下給妳泡杯茶。」換來的卻不是對自己的回應，「嫂嫂你怎麼一句話都不說？你生病了喔？」

被點到名的孟少飛只好開口問她要不要再吃一片，他再烤就是了。左紅葉聽到馬上露出嫌棄的表情，「不要！你是想胖死我嗎？」熟悉的氣氛讓唐毅邊笑邊摟住她的肩膀走向沙發，「來吧。」然後轉頭眼神示意孟少飛上樓穿上褲子。

「欸唐毅，這真的是嫂嫂做的？」又咬了一口的左紅葉對食物看來很滿意。

坐在旁邊的對方點頭，「他看影片學的，味道如何？」

「不錯啊，微涼了也好吃。」她突然想起什麼，「不對，這種起司三明治應該是趁熱吃才對啊！我看也沒有弄很多，你們怎麼沒吃？」

唐毅笑而不語，摸摸她的頭後站了起來，「我去給妳泡茶。」

左紅葉當然不笨，少飛的反常、唐毅的曖昧、冷掉的食物。

她翻了個白眼，看著手上還沒吃完的三明治，瞬間覺得撐死了。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Work finished on Apr 22, 2020.


End file.
